Favorites
by allthingsnerd
Summary: SG-1 - the original four - go to see the Avengers movie. These are their consequent discussions. Complete for now, I may add more later. Chapter 3 - not exactly a discussion on a 'favorite'... but it made me laugh.
1. Avenger

_**AN: I'm starting to see a pattern here… Stories and ideas and scenes come to me at the most inconvenient of times. I know I have like 3 other stories I need to write, but hey, I couldn't help myself. This will be a multi-chapter fic as ideas come to me. A set of one-shots comprised of mostly dialogue. ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Stargate SG-1. I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to gift it to me though.**

"Carter! Why would you like him the best?" He's not even the real Thor."

"He's good looking sir. Besides, who do you think is the best?"

"Good looking, Carter? That's your reasoning? Seriously? Clearly the Black Widow is the best."

"And you're scolding me for liking Thor, sir?"

"He's not even the real Thor! Our Thor is so much better."

"Of course he is sir. I just happen to like how Chris Hemsworth looks. Nothing wrong with that. What about you Daniel, who's your favorite?'

"Yeah Space-Monkey, who do you love?"

"Don't call me that Jack. I don't 'love' him, but Dr. Banner is my favorite. Kind of relatable."

"Daniel, is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No Jack, I don't turn into a giant green rage monster. He's a scientist, an outcast, and an orphan. I can connect with him because I've been there. Teal'c? Your turn."

"DanielJackson. I wish to know where I can find this JossWhedon. He must pay for his crimes."

"I take it Coulson was your favorite, T?"

"Indeed. He _is_ my favorite O'Neill."

"Is? He's kinda dead Teal'c. Getting stabbed through the back like that doesn't leave much room for survival."

"He is AgentPhilCoulson, SamanthaCarter. He is indeed alive and I will not believe otherwise."


	2. Pairing

_**AN: My brain refused to let me sleep last night. These first two chapters are a product of that sleep deprivation… As always, constructive criticism is wonderful!**_

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine.**

"They're not military sir."

"They're government. And they're partners. It's gotta be against the rules."

"Does it matter? It's a movie. It'll happen if it happens."

"Still. I can't believe that Hawkeye and Black Widow is your favorite pairing."

"Well, who's yours then sir?"

"Carter. I'm a male. We men don't have 'pairings.'"

"Daniel does sir."

"You're kidding."

"No sir."

"Kidding about what, Jack?"

"Daniel! Carter here tells me, you have a favorite 'pairing' from the Avengers."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm a fan of the Thor/Jane relationship."

"I'm surrounded by women. Hey T! Please tell me you don't have a favorite pairing in the Avengers! It's all about the action for you, right?"

…

"Teal'c, I'm not too fond of your silence right now."

"Indeed O'Neill. I am a fan of the relationship between AgentCoulson and DarcyLewis from the movie Thor."

"Did they even talk to each other, Teal'c?"

"And isn't he a bit old for her?"

"They did not have much interaction onscreen in the movie Thor and she was not in the Avengers DanielJackson, and does age determine love SamanthaCarter?"

…

…

…

"You know, it's weird at first, but I think it's kind of growing on me."

"Seriously Daniel?"

"No, he's right sir. I can see it."

"Argh. I need cake."


	3. In which Teal'c is adamant Coulson Lives

_**I just found this while cleaning my room and thought, why not?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or The Avengers.**

"Teal'c, is that a t-shirt that says 'Coulson Lives'?"

"It is indeed SamanthaCarter. It also says 'Fury Lies' on the back."

"Where did you even find that Teal'c?"

"I purchased it through the internet. I received it in the mail yesterday. I also purchased one for each of you."

"Uh…."

"That's great Teal'c. May I ask why?"

"We are going to take a picture, Daniel Jackson, and send it to .com."

"Really, T?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. I will sign it Agent Teal'c."

Sounds great buddy."

_**I don't run the coulsonlivesproject tumblr either.**_


End file.
